<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My boyfriend is a professional streamer. by MclarenMuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858890">My boyfriend is a professional streamer.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MclarenMuppet/pseuds/MclarenMuppet'>MclarenMuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MclarenMuppet/pseuds/MclarenMuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute, little, short moment I imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My boyfriend is a professional streamer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, babe?” I quietly announce myself as I carefully push open the door to his streaming room with my one free hand. I honestly wasn’t expecting him to hear me come in, I had already heard the occasional screams and fits of high-pitched laughter while I was getting some homework done downstairs.  <br/>Making sure I am not walking into the view of the camera, I stay by the door waiting for him to finish whatever he is playing. He quite possibly couldn’t be more adorable if he tried. His posture might be awful; lying in his chair, his feet on the desk, his hair a big mess and the occasional yawn in between the talking or well, shouting.</p><p>“Sorry chat, guess I should stick to being crewmate 24/7, huh?” He says, while starting to look at the chat at the end of the game.  <br/>“Lan? Water break.” He obviously got startled by my voice suddenly breaking his concentration as he was reading through his chat for tips. There’s a little jump as he sits upright in his chair, his feet hitting the ground as he turns around with his hand over his heart. <br/>“Honestly, never do that again.” <br/>I couldn’t help but smile, “I’ve been standing here the entire time, you know.” <br/>“Aw, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I was just -” <br/>I shake my head, “Don’t worry, I just needed a break from homework and I know for a fact you haven’t been drinking enough water.” <br/>He immediately reaches for his water bottle, only to realize it’s empty, and has been for about two hours. “I really need you, huh?” He laughs, before pointing over to the chat. “Come on, chat wants to say hi.” <br/>I was still standing by the door, awkwardly not wanting to show myself. “Well, I want to say hi, too, but I am not wearing pants so, eh...”  <br/>I walk over to Lando, but keep an eye on the screen to make sure just my arms holding the tray with water and Pringles show on camera as I set it out in front of him. <br/>“Chat says they’re kind of used to that and, to be honest, I have to agree,” I pretend to be offended as I hold my hand in front of my mouth. There definitely was a recurrence of me just lounging around in oversized sweaters and hoodies. What was the point of putting on pants if you had nowhere to go? “They can’t even see my legs, who says I’m wearing pants?” Lando asks with a cheeky smile. <br/>I laugh and shake my head. “This is getting weird.” <br/>I pull down the oversized McLaren hoodie I’m wearing to make sure no one accidentally sees more than anyone would want, really. “Hi chat, I’m not wearing makeup because I’m a mess,” I wave to the camera, making sure one hand is still holding the hoodie down. “I’ve been doing homework downstairs because I’m super behind and I suck at it.” I comment as I see some people questioning where I was all this time. <br/>“And I am no help at all.” Lando laughs while I nod approvingly. <br/>“Don’t worry guys, education comes first and I’m done soon.” I give a thumbs up to the camera. <br/>“People are asking when they can see you drive the sim on stream again.” Lando points out before stuffing his face with crisps. <br/>“Ehm, let me think about it. Never?” I laugh, thinking about the last time I lost a bet about what position Lando would qualify and had to show myself on the stream - which honestly hadn’t been all that bad and I ended up having a great time chatting with Lando’s fans. They had been absolutely lovely about me sometimes intruding on their time with Lando, but I also think it’s important there are times when he can fully focus on them and not have me nearby as a distraction. He had a unique bond with them and enjoyed talking to them. I always thought that was part of the reason he is such a popular F1 driver. <br/>“We’re all happy you found someone who makes sure you don’t dehydrate,” He squinted his eyes as he read the comment. “I would argue with that, but, yeah, thanks love.” He says before downing the water bottle in one go. <br/>I laugh. “For an athlete, it’s surprising how bad you take care of yourself, honestly.” <br/>He pretends to be offended. “In the end, I am still a child.” <br/>I playfully shove him, laughing. “You are 21 now! Come on!” We both laugh as he finished the pringles as well, cleaning his hands on his sweatpants as I wrinkle my nose at the thought of having to wash it yet again.<br/> “Okay, my job here is done. I’m going to finish what I’ve started and then head to bed.” I say, gathering some trash on the tray to take with me. <br/>“No, already?” He looks at me with that face he knows very well I can’t say no to. The big, sad puppy eyes, the pout.  <br/>I sigh and roll my eyes. “Okay, 10 more minutes then I’m leaving! But if I don’t finish it tonight, you’re helping me.” I point my finger against his chest and he smiles again. <br/>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>